Inherited
by houseofstories99
Summary: They say the Osirian died...but they're wrong. It may not be Eddie anymore, but he (the Osirian) certainly has not died. ..And if it isn't Eddie anymore...then who is it?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey Guys!

If any of you were just reading the latest chapter to my story _Broken_, you can recall I mentioned a prologue to my newest story was on the way- here it is!

If you are a new reader of mine, welcome!

So this is going to probably be my last new HOA story. I say the last "new" because I do not plan on writing any more HOA storied with a new plot. But, I do plan on writing a prequel to _Oblivious,_ and possibly a sequel to _Broken_ in the future!

And of course, there will always be one-shots.

So, for my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy this new story as you do my other ones!

To my new readers, I hope you like this story as well! If you really like it, check out my other stories: _Oblivious, Reactions, Revenge: A sequel to Reactions, and Broken_! (And if you reeeally like me, check out my one shots _Guilt, Gone, and Scared_ too!)

Either way, I hope you like this story! Please review when you have finished! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BUT GOLLY I WISH I DID!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I pace around anxiously in the waiting room. This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening…

"Eddie...complications could mean _anything_. Whatever happened was probably minor." KT murmurs

I stare at her and scoff. "Oh yeah? Well if they're so minor why won't they let me see her?" I snap.

KT sighs sadly, and looks at Fabian. He shrugs.

"I know your worried, Eddie- you have every right to be. But I think the doctors will pull through with this-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I scream.

This startles everyone in the room- thankfully everyone here is either from Anubis or Isis House.

Except...except for _her_.

Fabian sighs. "I'm just trying to offer you some support." He whispers

I am about to apologize for yelling at him, when suddenly Dr. Young comes in, looking frazzled.

I rush to her, so fast I almost slam into her and her blood covered scrubs.

Blood.

_Her_ blood.

"Well?" I ask

She sighs. "Things aren't looking good, Eddie. I asked if you could go back with her...but she's so…sick...they don't want to infect you too."

"But she's my-"

"I know. If you want to up her chances of survival, you have to stay out here. I'm so sorry."

I feel the urge to cry, but I don't want to break down in front of all of these people.

With quivering lips, I whisper to her, "Is _he_ going to be okay?"

She sighs. "Honestly...I'm not sure. I could estimate his chance of survival is higher than hers...but I'm not sure. It's all up in the air right now."

Up in the air. A doctor should never tell you it is "up in the air".

I just nod, and thank her. She smiles sadly at me, and then leaves.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders: My Dad.

"It's going to be alright, Eddie. I know it is. She's made it this far…she can keep going. She's a fighter, you know that."

I nod, and let a few tears drip down my face. He's right, she_ is_ a fighter. But…is she strong enough to pull through this?

God I hope so.

She has to live…for me…

And for _him_.

_For him_.


	2. Chapter 1- Prom

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Happy Tuesday! I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated anything in forever! As usual, school has been keeping me busy, and I have little time to do anything; it sucks!

Anywho, I am back now with the first chapter of _Inherited_! Yippie! **Warning: it is very Peddie centered...and it's got a big old PG-13 rating to go with it!** Haha, I'm sure most of you won't mind that though...

Also, this chapter takes place right after TOR ends, so just keep that in mind!

So, here it is: Inherited #1! I hope you enjoy it!

**Please review when you have finished!** (BTW, thank you for all the reviews you guys left on the prologue! You guys rock!)

Now, get reading!

Sibuna!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

He died.

The Osirian died.

How can _he_ be dead, but not _me?_

That doesn't make any sense in my mind.

Shouldn't I be dead too? I mean, I don't want to be, but it would make more sense for me to be dead than alive.

I never thought I would spend my senior prom like this: depressed over the fact that I lost my "Osirian" powers, and shaken up that I and my friends were almost turned into statues.

I sigh, and look around; everyone is appearing to be having a great time: the newbies are all dancing with each other, probably feeling good about themselves because they're attending a senior prom. Mara and Fabian are sitting together at a table…kissing (um, gross), while everyone else is just swaying to the music, enjoying their last high school dance.

Everyone except for me, that is.

"Do you want to dance?" a familiar voice asks suddenly.

Slightly startled, I look up to see Patricia standing next to me, asking for a dance.

She hates dancing; she's just trying to make me feel better.

"…You hate dancing." I reply.

"Well" she starts, "I could make an exception for a super hero."

I blush, and try to act flattered by that remark. In reality the truth of the matter is, I'm no hero…at least, not anymore.

"Well I'm not…not anymore." I say

"You are to me."

I can't help but smile at this suddenly-so-cheesy Patricia. But, she still hasn't convinced me to get up...

"Oh c'mon Eddie! All of our friends are dancing!" she whines.

Then, she lifts up the pitcher of water that was resting on the table in front of me, and holds it over my head.

"Whoa whoa! Okay, I'm coming!" I say.

She smiles, and takes my hand. Then I stand up, and follow her to the dance floor. I can't help but grin; she hates dancing, and I know she's only doing this to try to cheer me up.

I love her.

We walk over to a group of our friends: Fabian, KT, and Mara; the newbies are nearby as well. They all smile and greet us, and continue to dance.

"Fabian, have you just turned into a robot or are you trying to dance?" Patricia teases.

I laugh, and smile as my roommate awkwardly dances. He stops, and his face turns several shades of red.

For a while we dance, talk, and laugh, until the DJ plays a slow song: _Hero_, By Enrique Iglesias.

_"__Would you dance, if I asked you to dance…?"_

Fabian pulls Mara close, while KT and the newbies saunter away awkwardly.

I smile sheepishly at Patricia, and hold my hand out to her. "Do _you_ want to dance?" I ask.

She folds her arms across her chest. "I don't know, I mean I don't want any broken toes…"

_"__Would you save my soul, tonight?"_

I laugh, and pull her close to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, while I rest my hands securely on her waist.

_"__I could be your hero baby…"_

I smirk at the lyrics. "I could be YOUR hero baby…" I joke.

She grins. "Didn't I just tell you? You already _are_ mine…"

I chuckle, and lean in close to her face. I press my lips against hers, and smile through the kiss.

She kisses me back forcefully, and tightens her grip around my neck.

"Ew! Get a room!" somebody yells.

We pull away, and look at the person who just yelled at us: Jerome.

I scoff. "Really Jerry? I've seen more of you and Joy's one-on-one times than I have ever cared to!"

He laughs, while Joy (standing behind him) folds her arms across her chest. I smirk, and focus back to Patricia.

"He's such an ass." I mutter.

"You're just figuring that out?" she replies.

I laugh, and we dance in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's touch.

_"__I will stand by you, forever! You can take, my breath away…"_

"So" she says, "College….you haven't even told me where you're going yet…"

I laugh. "Yeah, well when one has to deal with possessive sinners and the fear of becoming a statue, you kind of forget about college entirely."

She smiles. "So you don't know yet?"

"No…I have no clue. I should probably figure that out though, right?"

She chuckles. "Maay-be."

I smile. "So, where do _you_ want to go, Yacker?"

She shrugs. "Well, my parents have always dreamt of me and Piper going to Oxford, because that's where they went…but my grades are not nearly good enough to get in there. But…I don't know. I mean, we have four months before we have to make any final choice…."

"Go somewhere in America, so you can be with me." I blurt.

She stares at me quizzically. "Wait, you want to go back to America?"

I shrug. "Well…I haven't really thought it over but… the universities I've been the most interested in are over there, but there are a few here too…"

She sighs. "Choose one of the ones over here, I don't want you to leave me."

I gaze into her eyes. They are sincere, and filled with sadness; she does not want me to move back to the states.

She doesn't want me to leave her; I don't want to either.

"I'll never leave you" I start, "I mean, if worse came to worst we could always go long distance-"

"Oh, please, long distance relationships _never_ work. You saw what happened to Mick and Mara, that would happen to us too."

I stare down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

I love her so much. I have realized that just in these past few weeks; I do not want to leave her. But she is right, a long distance relationship won't work out; they never do.

I look up at her, and pull one of my hands away from her waist to caress her cheek.

"I love you" I start, "Yacker, I'll do anything to stay with you, and if-"

"Wait, did you just say you _love_ me?"

I close my mouth, with realization sinking in: I told her I love her.

We've never said it to each other before, even though I know I have loved her for a long time…but this is Patricia, after all: does she love me back?

"Yacker, I-"

She leans in, and pulls my mouth to hers again. I instinctively kiss her back, and pull her closer to me. I run my fingers through her beautiful locks, and kiss her with the most force and passion I can muster.

I want to go further, but then I remember that we are at a school dance, and this is not the best venue for anything too…risky.

She pulls away, and stares into my eyes. "I love you too, Weasel…I really do…"

I chuckle lightly. "Really? I thought you were going to run off or something, like you did during the America trip…"

She smacks my arm. "Shut up about that! Anyway, I do love you Eddie…I do."

"I love you too." I reply.

She smiles at me, and I listen as the song comes to an end.

_"__I could be, your heeerrrooo…"_

"C'mon" I start, "let's go back to the house, just you and me…"

The words escape my mouth before I let my brain process them. What do I intend to do once we get there? Maybe se-

She smiles and clasps my hand, disrupting my thoughts. "Let's go! I hate dancing anyways."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Then why did you ask me to dance?"

"To get you out of that slump" she replies, "now c'mon, let's get out of here."

We walk off of the dance floor, hand in hand. I look over my shoulder to see if anyone is watching us: no one is. So I follow her out of the room, and we start our trek back to Anubis.

* * *

We arrive at Anubis a while later, slightly tired from the hike.

"God, I hate walking in heels." Patricia complains.

I laugh. "Yacker, I think that is THE most girlish thing you have ever said." I joke.

She glares at me. "Don't ever repeat it!"

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I won't!"

She smiles, and wraps a single arm around my neck. I lean in, and I press my lips gently to hers.

The kiss starts out sweet and innocent, but then it quickly escalates into something more.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her closer to me. She responds to this by running her fingers through my hair, and by slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Everything that happens next moves quicker than I think either of us anticipated it to. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I happily support her weight on mine. Then, I carry her down the hall, into my bedroom, where I then set her down on my bed.

I hover over her, and I kiss her fiercely; I have never kissed her with such lust before; it's amazing!

I'm not sure how long we continue this before she starts tugging at my jacket, trying to pull it off of me. At first I want to let her keep going, but then I stop and think: am I ready for this?

Is _she _ready for this?

"Yacker…" I groan in between kisses.

She stops, and looks up at me in confusion. "Yeah?"

She looks _so_ confused; confused as to why I have abruptly stopped this.

When we left the school…was she expecting to come back and do...this?

"A-are…I mean I am b-but…are you ready for this?" I stutter.

She smirks. "You're worried about me? Eddie, I should be asking about you, with that stuttering and all…"

I sigh. "I…I just don't want to hurt you." I say.

She shakes her head, and caresses my cheek. "You won't…"

I gaze into her eyes, and collect my thoughts; I am going to lose my virginity to her. I hadn't really thought about going this far with her before, but right now…right now it makes sense, and I want to do this.

_I want to. _

Without saying another word, I lean in and kiss her again with as much love and desire I can muster. She kisses me back, and tugs at the hem of my jacket once again.

Once my jacket has fallen off of my shoulders and has landed on the ground, I start to fiddle with the zipper on her dress. As I am doing so, she breaks away from our kiss and stares at me.

"I love you." She whispers.

I smile, and peck her lips. "Yeah, I love you too."

And then we resume.


	3. Chapter 2- After the Fact

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you all had a great weekend! I am sorry I have not updated this or either of my other stories (Broken and Oblivious) in a while! School has been a bitch lately, and I have just no time to do anything anymore. **Basically, my other two stories will be updated again ASAP, but it may be a while.**

So, here is the next _Inherited_! Thank you all for the reviews on chapter one; I love hearing what you guys think will happen! Please do the same after reading this chapter!

One more thing: I am updating this late at night, so if there are any grammatical errors please forgive me! Also, this chapter might be a little confusing, so if you have any questions about it please let me know!

And now...Chapter 2 of Inherited! I hope you enjoy it! **Please review when you are done!**

Happy Reading...SIBUNA!

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I'm not sure how much time has passed since we got here, and I honestly don't care to know.

We've been laying in his bed forever, just us…

…talking, kissing, loving, kissing

Kissing…

I never thought we would go this far. I mean, I've always known that I love him, and I've always realized I was scared to admit it to him, but tonight everything just seemed perfect.

_Perfect._

For the millionth time tonight, he brings my lips to his, and holds me against him. I gladly kiss him back, and wrap my bare arms around his neck.

For a while we continue this, until we both grow so tired that we have to stop to catch our breath. I pant heavily, and smile at him.

"I love you, you know." I murmur.

He grins, and caresses my chin. "I love you too."

I lean in to kiss him again, but a loud noise outside distracts me.

Oh no…is everyone home?!

"Shit!" Eddie hisses.

We scramble out of bed, and dive for our clothes. Never in my life have I been able to change so quickly; I guess it's because if anyone caught us right now, we would never hear the end of it…

I'm changed and ready to go before Eddie is. I watch him as he slips shirt over his head and laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks, smiling a little.

"Um, the fact that a girl got changed way quicker than you did, maybe?" I tease.

"Hey, I had much more to put on than you did! All you had to do was slip into that dress-"

I interrupt him by pressing my lips to his again. A moment later, I pull away.

"I'm going to quickly go change into something else so this doesn't look too odd, okay? Then I'll be back." I tell him.

He nods. "Hurry back to me, please."

I grin, and dash out of his room.

To my surprise, no one is in the hallway. I look around anxiously just to be sure; nobody. Sighing, I hurry up the stairs.

When I am in the girl's hall, I hear a loud noise coming from Joy, KT, and Willow's room. I hear someone moan; _somebodies_ are having the same kind of night Eddie and I just had. Grossed out, I tiptoe into my own room.

Thankfully, Mara has yet to return home. I shut the door behind me, and walk towards my dresser. I open it, and skim through my clothes. What on earth am I supposed to wear after I just…did it…for the first time? Lingerie? Something skimpy and revealing?

I shrug, and just pull out a white, V-neck fitted T-shirt, and some grey sweat shorts. I slip out of my dress, and put the new clothes on.

I carefully hang my dress up in my wardrobe, and then I shut it. I stride over to the mirror Mara has hung on her closet, and examine myself. My makeup is still perfectly done, however my hair is a disaster; I truly look like one of those, "Prom the morning after" stereotypes. I sigh, and itch the side of my head. As I do so, I notice a small, purple bruise on the side of my neck: a hickey.

Lovely.

I'll have to go through Amber's leftover make up later, to find something to hide it. For now, my hair will just have to do.

I turn away from the mirror, and start walking back downstairs to Eddie.

* * *

I find him downstairs, sitting on the couch in the living room. He's changed into a grey tee, and black sweat pants. When he sees me he smiles, and gestures for me to sit with him.

I go over to him, and I sit down beside him so I can stretch my legs out over his lap. He rests his hands on my bare knees, and I shiver at his touch.

"So", I start, "that loud noise was just a couple of our housemates. I went upstairs and heard…some noises…coming from the other room."

He bursts out laughing. "Seriously? They couldn't have tried to hide it?"

I smirk. "Well, they must've thought they were alone, because we were being so quiet. I couldn't tell who it was though."

"I bet it was Jerome and Joy. Mara and Fabian would be smart enough to stay quiet, and Willow would be squeeing instead of moaning."

I can't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh, bad images are filling my brain now, ahhh!"

He laughs, "Glad I could amuse you, Yacker." he says as he leans toward me.

I smile, and fit my mouth to his. I scoot myself closer to him, and press my palms against his face. I can feel that this is about to escalate further, but the sound of the front door flying open causes us to break apart from each other. Ugh!

Laughter fills the house, and then proceeds into the living room. I turn around to see Mara, Fabian, Willow, and Alfie entering the room.

Eddie elbows my side. "See, I was right!"

I feel the urge to throw up, knowing now that it was Jerome and Joy who I heard; blach!

When everyone spots us, they greet us. I act like I want to them only because I don't want to hurt any of their feelings; I just want to be with Eddie right now.

Mara grabs my shoulder, and leans into my ear.

"Let's swap rooms tonight. You and Eddie take our room and I go stay with Fabian." She whispers.

I look at her in alarm. "Oh yeah? What do you plan on doing with him?" I ask.

She smacks my arm. "Nothing, you gutter brain! I just want to be with him, that's all!"

"Riiight. I'll do it, as long as you admit that you want to do more than just "be with him"." I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. You win. And don't act like you don't want to do anything risqué with Eddie-"

"Hey I heard my name!" Eddie suddenly exclaims. I smile small at him, grateful for his interruption.

"Nothing, we were just gossiping!" Mara lies.

"About me?" Eddie says, acting hurt.

"Yes about you, doofus. You just about broke all of my toes tonight!" I joke.

He rolls his eyes, and starts talking with Alfie and Fabian. For a while everyone keeps chatting, until Trudy returns home.

It is the first time, I realize, that she will be the only one looking after us; Victor's gone now. I can't decide whether to be happy or sad about that…

She enters the kitchen, and clears her throat. "Did you lovelies have fun tonight?"

"Yea!"

"Yes!"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Totally!"

She smiles. "Good, I'm glad. Now, since Victor is no longer here to enforce your usual bedtime, I'll let you stay up until midnight. Understood?"

Everyone rejoices and thanks her. She smiles, and leaves us alone.

When I face everyone else, I see Mara whispering something to Eddie; it must be about the room swap. I smile at the thought of having Eddie all to myself tonight…but I also can't get the thought of Fabian and Mara…ugh, no, I can't even think that.

Mara's right…I do have kind of a gutter brain!

* * *

Later, after Joy and Jerome "mysteriously" returned home, and KT came back gushing about a boy she met from Isis House, everyone has winded down and gone into their respected rooms.

Mara is sitting upright in her bed, waiting to switch.

"Why do we have to wait ten minutes again?" I start, "I mean, we sometimes don't even wait that long to sneak out for Sibuna. Trust me Mara, you won't get caught."

She shrugs. "I just want to be careful, I guess. Do you really want to get caught?"

I sigh, and fiddle with my fingernails. "No…"

"Good. Then wait."

It is a painful ten minutes. As soon as they are up, Mara practically flies off of her bed.

"Have fun." She whispers on her way out.

"You too." I reply.

She winks at me, and leaves.

I lean back in my bed, and wait for Eddie. What is he going to want to do when he gets here? Will he want to…do it again?

I shrug. I wouldn't mind, but the idea of just falling asleep next to him doesn't sound bad at all…

I am really tired.

I snuggle down into my pillows, and lay on my side facing the door. C'mon Eddie…

It's been three minutes since Mara left; where is he?!

My eyelids are starting to feel droopy. I blink several times to try stay awake; so far I am failing.

Hurry up Eddie…

As I close my eyes and feel myself start to drift away, I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist: he's here.

Without looking at him, I curl myself up against him, and rest my head on his chest. He laces his fingers through one of my hands, and uses the other to tassle my hair.

"I wanted to try to stay awake, but-"I start.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm exhausted too. Sleep doesn't sound like a bad idea to me…"

I smile, and look up at him.

"I love you." I say

"I love you too, Yacker." He replies.

He leans in, and softly kisses my lips. I kiss him back for a mere second, before sleepiness overcomes me. I rest my head on his chest again, and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

~The Next Day~

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

When I wake up, it takes me a moment to process where I am: Patricia and Mara's room.

I look down, and see Patricia asleep on my chest. Her curly locks are covering her face, while her arms are resting gently across my abdomen. I smile, and brush the hair out of her eyes, which then reveals her beautiful face.

I reach down and kiss her forehead, and hold her close to me. I love her so much; last night was the most perfect night ever.

I could just lay here, holding her for all eternity…

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_

I reach over across Patricia, and grab my phone, which was sitting on her nightstand. I silence it before it wakes her, and glance at the caller ID:

**_Dad_**

Why is he calling me so early in the morning?

Sighing, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Edison! Oh, thank goodness you're up!" Dad cheers.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" I reply, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh, right. Um, I…I wanted to talk to you about something….something very important. How about you meet me at the school in fifteen minutes and we'll go for a walk?"

…A walk? He wants to talk to me? What is he up to?

"Um…alright. Is it…is it serious?"

He laughs lightly. "No, no. It's nothing too serious…but it is about something you should know. Meet me at the school and I'll explain everything, alright?"

"Um…okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Very well. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hang up, and set the phone back on the nightstand. What could he possibly want to talk to me about?

I guess I have to go find out.

But…but I don't want to leave my Yacker…

But I have to. Ugh, this sucks.

As carefully as I can, I move Patricia off of me and on to her bed. I scoot away from her, and then I slide off of the bed and onto the floor. I adjust her blankets and pillows so she looks comfortable, and then I grab a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer in her nightstand, and scribble her a note:

_Yacker,_

_I had to go- my Dad needed me. For what, I don't know. I'll be back ASAP._

_I love you._

_~E_

I set the note down on the table, and then I tiptoe out of the room.

* * *

When I arrive at school (approximately fifteen minutes later), Dad is standing at the front door waiting for me.

"Ah, Edison! I'm so glad you could make it! I did allow you enough time to sleep, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, I got plenty. What's going on?"

"Like I said, it's nothing too serious. Let's walk, shall we?"

I nod, and I follow him away from the door. He leads me away from the school, in the direction where the woods are.

"Eddie…I know your curious about what happened yesterday. It wasn't fair that nothing was properly explained to you, so I would like to do that now."

I stare at him in confusion. "What's there to explain? I lost my powers, that's that."

He nods. "Yes, you did lose your powers; you let a part of you die in order to save the world…but what Victor nor I told you yesterday is, that…well, those powers didn't exactly die."

I gaze at him in surprise; maybe this was worth getting up early and leaving Patricia. "Really? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…yes, the powers are no longer with you, and you are no longer the Osirian. But…those powers and that title did anything but die…they are still with you, but they have just gone inactive, if you will."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Huh?"

He sighs. "Basically, the powers, what make you the Osirian…they lie in your genes. Not the pants you wear, but your biological genes. You do know how those work, right?"

I laugh at the joke he just made. It wasn't very good, but for him, being able to say something funny is rare…

"Yeah, I know how they work" I start, "they basically determine what traits you get from your parents, right?"

"Correct! Your mother said you always did well in Biology." He replies.

I nod. "Yeah, it was one of the few classes I actually enjoyed."

"Good, because it may help you understand everything else I am about to tell you."

I stare at him quizzically. What would biology have to do with losing my powers?

"Anyway", he starts, "being the Osirian is a genetic trait. It is a dominant trait, which means that anyone who has it will be the Osirian. However, for some reason the genes never really…take effect until later in life, as you have clearly discovered."

I nod, and let that sink in.

"So…if it's a dominate trait, that means either you or mom had to have at least one. "

"Correct", he replies, "the gene stays alive by being passed down to generation after generation. You got the gene from me, Eddie. I know because…up until your birth, I was the Osirian."

I stare at him in awe. "What?!"

"I know, I know. But here's the thing…although I was the Osirian, I never got to experience the powers like you did. You see, certain things cause the Osirian Gene- let's just call it the O gene- to take effect. For me, it never did because nothing ever caused it to do so. By the time I ever got involved with Victor or anything else, you were born, so I never experienced the powers. For you, it got activated because of Senkara. Had you stayed in America during that time, the gene probably never would have been activated."

I let that sink in. So that's why I never experienced my powers until I got here! But…

"But why did you bring me here, then? I mean if you knew the gene would activate, why-"

"Because I couldn't stand not being a part of your life any longer. I thought that maybe you were passed the age of having the gene activated, so I thought things would be safer for you. But I was wrong." He says.

I nod, and smile at him. To think after all the years when I thought he didn't love me, he really did- does…

"So basically, the Osirian is really a gene, that's passed down from generation to generation. You passed it down to me, and I'll give it to my child later in life?" I say.

Dad nods. "Yes. Your son or daughter one day will deal with it too. Which, leads me into what I have to say next. No matter what, your future child will have the gene, and will develop powers if the time is ever fitting. HOWEVER, there is one exception. If you ever…you know, hooked up with someone who had what is called the X gene (a dominate gene), and the child ended up with it AND the O gene, well, let's just say things would not be pretty."

"What would happen?" I ask.

"Let me tell you this first. The X gene is a gene that was passed down from the god Anubis himself. Those who have the gene are pure evil. They want to reconcile with the gods and bring them back, so they can take over the world. They too develop powers, but they serve the opposite purpose of yours: to hurt people. Also, the X gene is a dominate gene…and if the X gene was ever passed down to someone with an O gene…do you know what would happen? Biologically, I mean?"

I pause and think. Would that be Co-Dominance?

"It would be Co-Dominance", I say, "that's when a gene has two of the same traits have that are both dominant, so both of the traits would be expressed." I say.

"Right. A combination of the X gene and the O gene would mean the child would demonstrate both traits. Everything you experienced and all the evil that comes with the X gene would be expressed. In this case, evil will conquer good, thus the child will be pure evil. I mean, legitimately evil. Those with the X gene want to destroy the world and reawaken all of the gods; they want to watch everything burn."

"Oh, so do you and Victor have it?" I question.

He shoots me a cold look. "No! Eddie, no. The only person who you have ever met with the X gene was Rufus Zeno. That's evil. Not even Miss Denby had it."

I look down at my feet awkwardly.

"Eddie, if I did have it, then you wouldn't be here. I have the O gene, so if I had the X gene too…ugh, lord even knows what would've happened. Anyway, the X and the O gene just do not mix…it would be like combining gas and fire, and then releasing it into the world. The O gene just strengthens the X gene more than anything else. For example, Rufus had both the X and the O gene. You saw what he did and what he was capable of…that's' the product of both genes."

"Is there a certain name for these people? The ones who have both genes?" I ask.

Dad nods. "Yes, yes there is. They call them…the Osiribus. Osiris and Anubis combined."

I nod, and let everything he has said sink in. Geez, I never knew all this could happen…

"So let me get this straight. I have the O gene, which is inactive now, because of yesterday. If I get with someone who has the X gene, and we have a child…then-"

"Evil Eddie, evil. Another thing too, don't worry about Patricia having it. She's a descendent, she's the least likely to have it. But yes, you get the gist. Is everything clear now?"

I nod. It does make sense: my Osirian genes will be passed down to my kids, and as long as none of them have the X gene, all will be well. Well, as well as things can be for an Osirian…

"So what would happen if I had more than one kid? Would they all get the O gene?"

Dad nods. "Precisely. If you ever had twenty kids, they would all be little Osirians."

I nod. "What happens if there are more than one Osribus?"

"Oh, that would never happen. At least, they wouldn't be siblings. Those with the X gene are evil from the minute they are created in their mother's womb. They unleash their evil from day one. They're so evil, they turn violent…they always kill their mother while she is carrying them. They kick, thrash, break her bones…they sometimes even drink her blood. It's bad Eddie, very bad. Don't worry about it though…I only told you this so you would be aware. Okay?"

I nod again, and loop my arm through his. "You got it, Dad. Thank you…for telling me this."

"It's your right to know, Eddie. You deserve to know the truth."

We start walking back to the school in a comfortable silence. The whole time, all I can do is think about everything he just told me, and how everything that has happened to me since I arrived at Anubis finally makes sense.


	4. Chapter 3- Sick

**A/N:** Hey Guys! So, um...I never really intended on not updating this story for over two months, and I am so sorry for that you can't even understand it. I've literally been insanely busy! I've had tons of stuff at school to deal with, extra curricular's, drama with my friends, and then for thanksgiving break my family and I went on a week long vacation to Mexico, where I was without internet. After that time off I had to study like mad for mid-terms, and in between that a boy in my grade died, and I had to deal with all that grief (more on that in another update).

Soooo, all midterms are finished, and I can now relax over a nice two week long winter break, where I can actually have more time to update this, Broken, and Oblivious! I will try as hard as I possibly can to not leave you guys hanging again for so long, because I just feel so guilty about it!

And now, here is the next chapter of Inherited! I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait. Since I've been gone for so long, I'm not expecting a superfluous amount of reviews, but one or two would be greatly appreciated!

Okay, now happy reading! Sibuna!

* * *

*It has been two weeks since prom, and since Eddie learned what losing his Osirian powers truly meant. After he learned that new information, he of course let the rest of Sibuna in on what was new. Meanwhile, everyone is enjoying the summer at Anubis, because no one wanted to leave just yet, and everyone wanted to spend as much time together as possible before having to depart for universities. During this time, all of the couples have grown extremely close together: Peddie, Mabian, Jeroy, Walfie…and another pairing that no one saw coming...

Among these couples, Peddie are the ones who have become the closest. It must have been because of what happened after prom, because the two are hardly ever away from each other anymore. And let's just say, that's a good thing, for all sorts of reasons…*

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

When I wake up, I am curled up against Eddie as tightly as possible. Our legs are tangled, and my head is resting against his white t-shirt covered chest. I look up at him, to see that he is still asleep; he's adorable when he sleeps…

I'm really glad that Mara and Fabian got together. From it, Mara and Eddie have been switching places every night, so Mara can be alone with Fabian in his and Eddie's room, while I can be alone with Eddie in our room.

Smiling lightly to myself, I nuzzle myself even closer to Eddie. I burry my head in the crook of his neck, and wrap my arms around his torso. I watch as his chest lifts and heaves, and relax myself against him.

I wish every morning could be like this…

After a few minutes of laying here, he starts to stir, and his eyes slowly flutter open. Before doing anything else, he looks down at me, and kisses my forehead.

"Good Morning." I say

He smiles, and kisses my cheek. "Morning."

I smile, and bring his lips down to mine. We start kissing then, our lips perfectly in sync. It's a sweet kiss, filled with much love and passion. Eddie shifts his weight so he is almost on top of me, to which I respond by draping my arms around his neck, bringing him down closer to me.

This goes on for a few minutes, until I start to feel a sense of uneasiness in my stomach. I try to ignore it, and assume it's just butterflies from this make out session, but it doesn't go away. With every second, it is becoming more excessive, and after a while I have to break away from Eddie.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-"

As soon as I say it, I regret it. I start to feel bile rise up in my throat. I leap off of my bed, fling my bedroom door open, and start sprinting down the hallway to the girl's bathroom.

Once I am inside, I position my head over the toilet and start to throw up. As I keep doing it, the vomit burns my throat, and makes my stomach feel like it's in jumbles.

After a few seconds, I hear someone come running in: Eddie. He pulls my hair away from my face, and rubs my back soothingly as I continue to vomit up my guts.

I end up puking for several more minutes before I finally feel like I have ejected everything inside of my body. I flush the toilet, and then fall back into Eddie's arms.

"I'm sorry love, I feel like I was somehow responsible for that." He murmurs, running his fingers through my hair.

I shake my head. "No, it was probably that Chinese food we had last night. It didn't sit well with me then, and now I'm having the side effects."

He chuckles slightly, and kisses my head. "Yeah, that stuff was pretty nasty. Come one, let's get you back into bed."

I am about to stand up, when he suddenly scoops me up into his arms, causing me to scream. He smiles at me, and starts to carry me out of the bathroom. As we're walking, I lean in to kiss him, but he turns his neck to the opposite direction.

"Not after you just hurled all of your organs out, babe." He jokes.

I roll my eyes, and relax in his arms as he carries me back into my bedroom.

* * *

It takes me a minute to realize that I went back to sleep after my sickness this morning. I look around, to see that I am once again curled up in Eddie's arms. I smile at him.

"You're awake, finally!" he exclaims, kissing my cheek.

I grimace at him, slowly waking up a little. "How much longer was I out?"

"A couple of hours. You missed breakfast, but I figured you wouldn't be in the mood for that anyway."

I start to nod, but as if on cue, my stomach gurgles; I'm extremely hungry.

"Actually," I start, "I think I'm starving. Is there any breakfast left?"

He nods. "Yeah, Trudy made that Cinnamon Roll thing she makes a lot. Are you sure you want to eat though? I don't want you to get sick again…"

I kiss the side of his neck. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me." I say as I sling my legs over the side of the bed.

I stand up, and start out of the room with Eddie following close behind me. I hurry down the stairs, and walk into the kitchen.

Through the open divide between the kitchen and the living room, I literally see every single one of my housemates. They are all sitting and talking, just hanging out.

Joy and Mara wave at me, and I wave back, but not for long because I am too focused on getting food. I then fling open the doors of the fridge, and scan its contents. As Eddie had mentioned, there is a plate of Trudy's delicious home-made cinnamon roll things, waiting to be devoured by me. I grab the plate, set it down on the table, and start to eat them with my hands.

Eddie looks at me skeptically. "Do you need a fork, Yacker?" he asks.

I shake my head, and continue to vacuum up my food. Only a few minutes later have I finished the entire serving.

"I'm still hungry." I whine, turning back towards the fridge.

Eddie grabs me by the shoulders, and spins me around so that I am facing him.

"No more food. You were sick earlier and I don't want you to be again. Just let what you had digest, okay?"

He stares at me so sincerely, with so much genuine love. I nod, take his hand, and lead him into the living room.

We are greeted by everyone, and then I sit down next to Joy and Mara.

"Hey sleepy head, how's it going?" Joy asks.

I sigh. "Alright. I'm just so tired, and I'm not really sure why." I explain.

"NO! HARVARD IS WAY BETTER THAN YALE!" Someone suddenly screams.

I turn around, to see Fabian and KT bickering with each other.

Mara rolls her eyes. "They've been fighting back and forth about colleges for almost an hour now. It's getting so annoying."

"Yale is in a far worse location than Harvard is. Just admit it, Harvard is way better than Yale!" Fabian exclaims.

"Wait, you're going to Harvard, Fabes?" Eddie says.

Fabian nods. "Yeah, I got my letter of acceptance this morning-"

"And I got my letter of acceptance to Yale too, which is by far a better school." KT interrupts.

Eddie shakes his head. "No way, Harvard's better. It's where all the massive nerds of the world go."

"HA!" Fabian yells.

"Aren't they both excellent schools?" I ask.

Eddie sighs. "Yes, they are. Two of the best not just in America, but in the world. However I think Harvard is a little more prestigious."

"More like a lot more." Fabian adds.

"What do you even want to do there, Fabes?" Asks Alfie.

"I want to go into archeology, or paleontology. I haven't decided yet. Harvard has excellent programs for both, so I will win either way."

"It'll be so cool to have you in America with us. We can hang out and stuff all the time." Eddie says.

A knot forms in my stomach when he says that. Is he saying that he is for sure going to school in America, and leaving me? Is he implying that he is going, and maybe, taking me with him? Ugh, why does he have to do this to me?!

The very thought makes my head start to spin, and suddenly I feel woozy. I shouldn't dwell on this…

"And maybe you'll find Nina!" Alfie exclaims.

Fabian shoots him a cold glare, and Eddie sighs. "She lives on the complete opposite side of America than where they're going, Alfie. It'd be extremely unlikely."

My hands start to shake and my head is throbbing. What is going on? Why am I letting myself get so worked up?

My head spins, and my vision is getting slightly distorted. The room starts to tilt sideways, and my heart starts to pound frantically. Panic is setting in; something is wrong with me, I can feel it.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." I whisper to Mara.

I stand up from the couch, and walk to the kitchen as hastily as I possibly can. As I am walking, I feel like everything is about to tip over sideways. When I am in the kitchen, I have to lean against the counter for support in order to get to the sink.

I have never felt this dizzy in my life and it is seriously scaring me.

I grasp a glass cup by the sink in my trembling hands, and shakily fill it up with tap water. As I am taking a sip from it, my dizziness intensifies by one thousand, and the next thing I know the glass is slipping from my hands.

I hear it shatter against the ground, as I feel myself start to fall over.

"Oh my god!" I scream on the way down.

My head hits the kitchen floor with a thud, and then everything fades into black.


	5. Chapter 4- The First Hospital Visit

**Author's Note (PLEEEEEASE READ!):** Hey guys, remember me?

My name is houseofstories99, and I used to somewhat frequently update this story called _Inherited_! Unfortunately, due to many events, I haven't been able to update this tale since like, November or December…it's the end of July now, so I realize I'm just a _tad_ late with my updating (that was sarcasm); I AM SO SORRY! 

I know I haven't updated this story in a while, which is for the same reasons: school, sports, clubs, family, vacations, friends, the fact that my laptop crashed and I had to get a new one, etc. Also, an event took place in my hometown that distracted me from writing for any of my stories, which I'm not going to go into great detail about, because I've explained it once and I don't want to explain it again (if you're that curious to know what I'm talking about, visit the third-latest update of my story _Broken_.)

Anyway, I am currently enjoying summer break right now. While I am off from school, I have a goal in mind: to work on this story, and make it a great one! Okay, that was two goals…but you get the picture!

If you had forgotten about me prior to this update, I understand. I was gone for an insane amount of time, no matter what. I'm sure many of you gave up on me, which I honestly don't blame you for. My hope is that you can understand how truly sorry I am.

For those of you who have stuck with me through these past months, I appreciate it more than words can say! Speaking of which, I want to give the current status updates on my other stories:

_Oblivious_\- Yeah, I'm not updating it for a while. Or ever. I have no clue. I have pretty much forgotten where on earth I was going with that plot. As I reread some of the earlier chapters I was like, "Oh my gosh, where was I going with this? How was this going to play out? God, this is a horrible chapter!" I don't like neglecting this story, because it's my "baby" (first story I ever wrote), but right now it's honestly my least favorite, and I don't have the motivation to work on it. My apologies to those who like and have been waiting for it!

_Broken_\- As you may or may not know, I've been updating this one the most, recently. I am currently working on its next installment, which will be done in a few days! Hang tight, it's getting there!

So there's that! Now, I'm sure you're all sick and tired of me rambling, so I'll just shut up now and let you read! If you can, please review when you're done! ENJOY THE NEWEST UPDATE OF INHERITED! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Fabian, Yale is better than Harvard, just get over it." KT spits, as I listen to their heated discussion; It's keeping me ridiculously entertained.

"Oh my god!"

I turn around, to see Patricia falling to the ground. I immediately spring up from my seat, and sprint to her side.

I crouch down beside her. Her eyes are closed, and next to her is a shattered glass of water. Oh my god, she fainted!

I instinctively shake her arms, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Yacker? Patricia? OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I shriek.

Everyone who was in the living room has migrated to the scene. Their gasps and screams of horror attract everyone else in the house, too.

"YACKER? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

She doesn't flinch. My heart rate suddenly intensifies, and my hands begin to shake.

"YACKER!" I yell again.

I then scoop her into my arms, and lay her head against my forearm. What happened to her? What's wrong? Why did she faint?

This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening...

I can't help but scream. What's wrong with my Yacker? Why has she passed out? What's happening?

Mara crouches down beside us, and feels Patricia's head.

"Oh no, she has a huge bump of the back of her head!" she cries.

I stare down at my beautiful girlfriend's face. She looks content, peaceful even, like she's sleeping. I then stretch one of my shaking hands to the back of her head, and feel the massive bump Mara was talking about.

"WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE?!" I yell.

"Fabian just called for it. It's going to be okay Eddie, just try to relax." KT replies.

I tune her, and everyone else out, and focus on my Yacker.

I push a few of strands of stray curls out of her face, and cradle her in my arms. The entire house is buzzing around me, but I can't pay attention to anyone but her.

"Oh my god, look at the side of her arm!" Joy screams

I look down at one of her limp arms that is laying against me, to see it is covered in blood. She must have cut it on some of the broken glass.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE?" I scream again

"It's on its way." someone, I don't even care who, replies.

She has a bump on her head, and a badly cut arm. While those alone freak me out, I'm still more worried as to why she passed out in the first place. I can't imagine what could be wrong with her!

"Eddie, we need to clean up that cut as best as we can. Can I see her arm?"

I look up, to see Mara still crouched down besides us. Cassie comes up from behind her, and hands her a first aid kit. Without saying anything, I gently lift Patricia's bleeding arm into Mara's hands.

She opens the first aid kit, and starts to clean the cut with gauze.

"It's really deep. I think she's going to need stitches." Mara murmurs.

I nod, and focus my attention back to Patricia.

"Yacker, wake up! Wake up!" I cry

"Eddie, stop moving her. I'm trying to bandage her arm." Mara snaps.

I try my best to keep her still in my shaking arms; it isn't easy.

"Eddie, the ambulance is here!" Someone yells.

I clutch my Yacker tighter, and kiss her forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay, love. I promise." I whisper to her, even though she probably can't hear me.

The paramedics come rushing in, pushing through my devastated housemates.

One paramedic, a man who appears to be in his early thirties, crouches down beside us.

"What happened? Did she pass out?" he questions.

"Yeah, and she has a huge bump on her head from the fall. She cut her arm, too." I reply.

"How'd she do that?"

"She was getting a glass of water, and she dropped it when she fainted." I say.

"Has she seemed fine today? You know, before this happened?"

I shake my head, as my memories from earlier today invading my mind.

"No, actually. She threw up this morning. I think she thought it was food poisoning, because she ate really bad Chinese food last night. She slept it off, and said she felt well enough to eat again. This wasn't even twenty minutes ago." I tell him.

He looks at me curiously. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

He scoots closer to me, so he can whisper something into my ear.

"Is there any chance that she's pregnant?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No. I mean…I don't think so. No, no."

He nods. "Alright. Reggie, bring me the stretcher!"

His question sticks in my head. She couldn't be pregnant…could she? I mean, she's been on the pill for several years because of a condition she has, and the last several times that we've had sex, we used protection. There's no way she could be pregnant, right?

I'm disrupted from my thoughts by two other paramedics, who have joined the first one, who are working together to load Patricia on to the stretcher. I don't them to take her away from me, but I know that they have to.

I watch in horror as they put one of those brace thingy's around her neck, and strap her down on to the stretcher.

"Can I come with you, to the hospital?" I question.

The paramedic from earlier nods. "Of course. Your house mother is coming too, I believe."

I look over my shoulder, to see Trudy rushing around in the living room.

"Kid, we have to get moving. If you're coming with us, we have to go now." The Paramedic says.

I nod, and stand up from the kitchen floor. I walk by my housemates, and notice that they are either crying or dazed. I am about to leave the house, when KT pulls on my arm unexpectedly.

"Call me as soon as you find out what's wrong, okay?" she asks.

I nod, and squeeze her hand. "Will do."

I then exit through the front door of the house, and approach the ambulance. Patricia has already been loaded inside, and Trudy has climbed aboard. I join them, and then we are off.

* * *

I pace anxiously around the hospital's waiting room. It's been nearly an hour since we arrived, and there is no news about Patricia.

"Eddie love, I'm going to go call Patricia's parents. Are you okay by yourself?" Trudy asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, go call them. I'm sure they're worried."

"Alright. I'll be back."

She then hurries out of the room, with her phone in hand.

I sit down on a sofa in the back of the room, and bury my head in my hands. I still can't believe any of this is happening!

What on earth could be wrong with her? She started the day out being sick, and nothing more. How did it escalate to the point where she passed out, and had to be hospitalized?

She's my life, my everything. She can't be like, deathly sick, right? She has to be okay, she just has to! I honestly have no clue what I would do if I lost her…

"Is anyone here for Patricia Williamson?"

I jerk my head up from my hands, and stare at a nurse standing at the front of the room.

"Patricia Williamson?" she calls out again.

I bolt up from my seat, and rush over to her at the quickest speed I can manage.

"How is she? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!" I frantically question.

The nurse smiles. "Who might you be, sir? In relation to Patricia, I mean."

"Oh, I'm Eddie! I'm her boyfriend." I say.

She smirks. "Hi Eddie. I'm Lucinda, the Nurse for Dr. Stevens, who is going to be treating Patricia. Listen, I am unaware of her condition as of right now. However, we'll be able to know it sooner if I can talk to someone who was with her at the time of the incident, and who also knows the basics of her health. This is all so Dr. Stevens can get a better picture of what is going on. I assume you would be a good person to ask?"

I nod. "Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Excellent. Follow me."

I follow her out of the waiting room, and into a hallway. We make a few turns down another hallway, before we stop at a desk in front of several rooms for patients.

Is Patricia in one of those rooms? Is my Yacker straight through one of those doors? I can't stop thinking about her…

Lucinda sits down behind the desk, and starts typing on her computer.

"Alright Eddie, I am going to start with the basics. What's her full name?"

I lean against the counter, so she can hear me more clearly.

"Patricia Marie Williamson." I murmur.

"Date of birth?"

"2/19/1995"."

"Height? Weight?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you aware of any medications she might be allergic to?"

"No."

"Alright. Does she have any existing health problems?"

"Um, she has some sort of weird condition that like, effects her, um, periods, or something," I stammer, trying to remember that weird thing she has; it's the condition that has kept her on birth control since she was like, thirteen.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Lucinda asks.

"Um…it's called something-stistic something syndrome? It's a long name…I'm not sure exactly what it is. She's only mentioned it to me once or twice."

She smiles. "Could it be Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's it! She's had it for years, and she takes birth control because of it."

She nods, and enters that into the computer.

"Okay, time for the awkward questions. Is she sexually active?"

Heat rushes to my cheeks as soon as she asks.

"Um…yeah."

"With you, I assume?"

"Yep…"

"Is there any chance of her being with another partner?"

"Not just no, but hell no!" I say more harshly than I mean to.

She smirks. "When was the last time you two engaged in intercourse? Do you remember?"

I blush, and try my best to hide it; I think I'm failing miserably.

"Uh…yesterday." I murmur.

"Around what time?"

"Around eight o'clock…ish…I'm not entirely sure."

"But it hasn't been twenty-four hours?"

"No, it hasn't."

She enters everything I say into her computer. This is so awkward…

"Did you use protection, outside of her being on the pill?"

"Yes…we, um, we always do."

"How often have the two of you been engaging in intercourse?"

"We…we started, for the first time, several weeks ago. Since then, I'd say it's been at least…four times a week?"

I have never said a more awkward sentence in my life. I swear to god I haven't!

"Okay…with all of that being said, do you think there is any chance that she's pregnant?"

I shake my head. "No. We're always careful."

She nods, and continues typing on her computer. After that painfully awkward discussion, she asks me several more questions about Patricia's general health: her blood type, eating habits, sleeping habits, etc. She also asks for more details about everything that led up to her fainting. I knew the answers to most of the questions she asked me, to which she was extremely grateful for.

"Alright, Eddie. Thank you very much. Dr. Stevens will let you know as soon as we are aware of her condition."

I thank her, and then start my trek to the waiting room. When I return, Trudy is back and sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" she asks me.

"Her nurse asked me some questions about her health. She said she'd tell us when they know what's up." I reply, as I sit down beside her.

She nods. "I phoned her parents. It turns out that they're in Scotland for some sort of business conference, and they don't know if they're going to be able to catch a plane back so soon. Piper is on her way, though."

That sounds so typical of Patricia's parents. She's told me numerous times that they love Piper far more than they love her; I never believed her, until she told me about times when they couldn't make to an event of hers because they were "busy". I bet if it were Piper who was in this situation, they would be on a plane back to England faster than a New York minute.

I shrug, and lean my head back against the couch cushion. My god I hope she's okay…

* * *

~About an Hour Later~

* * *

Trudy left the hospital awhile ago. Apparently, Piper got so lost trying to get here that Trudy had to physically go find her, so she could direct her to the hospital.

It's just me and my intensifying worry that something is seriously wrong with Patricia. It's almost been two hours, and there is still no news!

I mean, no news is good news, right? No, it's not, because the longer it takes probably means the more there is wrong with her. My poor Yacker…

I can't stop worrying about her, or or thinking about her…I can't get the image of her unconscious body in my arms out of my head, no matter how hard I try. Something is wrong with her, I know it!

"Excuse me, are you Eddie?"

I look up from my feet, to see a tall, petite, middle-aged, long, curly blonde-haired doctor standing before me.

"Y-y-yes! Are you Dr. Stevens?" I stammer, standing up.

She nods, and shakes my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been treating Patricia-"

"Oh my god, how is she? Is she alright? Is she going to live? Please tell me she's okay!" I frantically ask.

She smiles at me. "She's doing just fine-"

"YESSSSS!" I scream. Other people in the waiting room stare at me as I celebrate, but I honestly don't care. I don't think I could control my excitement right now, even if I tried.

She's alive! My Yacker's alive! Thank god! She's going to be okay!

Dr. Stevens looks somewhat embarrassed, so I stop.

"I'm sorry, that was uncool." I say.

She smiles at me reassuringly. "That's quite alright. I understand that you've been waiting awhile for answers."

I nod. "Yeah, I have been. Did you find out what exactly made her pass out?"

"I did. The reason she fainted is because she was extremely dehydrated."

I stare at her in surprise. She was _dehydrated?_

"Whoa, really? I guess that makes sense, because she was getting a glass of water right before she fainted."

Dr. Stevens nods. "That's what I heard. I assume that she was as dehydrated as she was, because she threw up this morning. Usually, people don't get dehydrated enough to faint when they throw up; however, the more vomit that is ejected when one is throwing up, the more fluids they lose, therefore making them more dehydrated."

"So, you're telling me that she threw up so much she made herself pass out?" I question.

She nods. "Yes. More specifically, it was because she went so long without water after losing all of that fluid. Lucinda told she went back to sleep after she was sick, correct?

I nod.

"That wasn't a good idea, because her body was in need of fluids, so much that she became dehydrated."

Ugh, I wish I would've known that! If I had known, I would have made her drink as much water as she could have swallowed without choking.

"Is her arm okay? One of my friends, who was also there when she fell, said she would probably need stitches." I say.

Dr. Stevens nods. "Her arm is fine. She did need stitches, due to the depth of the cut. That's part of the reason it took so long for me to tell you what was happening: I had to remove the remaining shards of glass from her arm and stitch it up."

Ouch, that sounds painful. My poor Yacker…

"We also had to perform a CT scan on her, because we were concerned by the size of the knot on the back of her head. The results showed that she only has a mild concussion."

Ouch. I had a concussion once, and it sucked. I hate the thought of my Yacker being concussed…

"Let me get this straight," I start, "She ate horrible Chinese food last night, and as a result, she threw up this morning. However, she puked so much that she made herself dehydrated, and because she went so long without water, the dehydration took over, making her faint. As a result of fainting, she hit her head, which lead to her getting a concussion, and had to have her arm stitched up because she cut it on the glass she dropped when she fell?"

"Wow, you're good! I had some of her blood drawn just to double check everything, but I am almost certain that everything you reinstated is accurate."

I smile. "Is she awake?"

She shakes her head. "No, but she should be soon. We had to give her an IV drip to restore her fluids, which made her sleep. Her level of fluids is nearly normal, therefore she should be awake in the near future."

I shudder at the thought of my Yacker being hooked up to an IV drip, still unconscious. No, I can't think of her like that….

"Does she have to spend the night?" I ask.

"Yes. Just tonight. I want to play it safe, and make sure everything is okay."

"Can I see her?"

She smiles. "Of course. She's down the hall to the right, in room A106."

I thank her, and then hurry to the room as fast as I possibly can.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I'm surrounded by darkness. My head hurts. My arm stings. I feel tired, and thirsty. Am I asleep?

I lightly flutter my eyes open. When I do, I notice that I am somewhere that is unfamiliar to me. I'm in what appears to be some sort of bedroom, but one that isn't mine.

"Yacker?"

I turn my head in the weird bed I am in, and see that my Eddie is at my side. I smile when I see him.

"Eddie? What's going on? Where am I?" I question. My headache intensifies as I talk.

Eddie scoots the chair he is sitting on closer to me, and then caresses my cheek.

"You're in the hospital, love. Do you not remember what happened?"

I stare at him in shock. I'm in the hospital? What? Why?

"H-huh? What, no! What's going on? Am I okay? Ow, my head!"

"Shhh, calm down. You can't get yourself too worked up, that will make your headache worse." Eddie murmurs.

I rub the top of my throbbing head. What the hell happened to me?

"I'll calm down once you tell me what is going on." I tell him.

He sighs. He stands up from his chair, and sits on the edge of my bed. I squeeze his hand in nervousness.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up just now?" he asks.

I try to rack my brain for the last thing I did before awakening. All I can remember, is laying in my bed with Eddie, cuddling right after we had sex…again.

"I was in bed cuddling with you, I believe." I murmur.

He smirks, and rubs his thumb across my hand.

"Okay. That was last night."

I stare at him in surprise. "I've been out for a whole day?"

He shakes his head. "No, no, no, just for a couple of hours. Please, love, let me explain."

I nod, and squeeze his hand again. What on earth happened to me?

"Mara and I switched rooms last night, like we always do," he starts, "So I was with you this morning. When we woke up, we laid in bed for awhile, like we normally do, when you suddenly felt sick. You ran to the bathroom, and basically threw up the entirety of your stomach. We thought it was because of the disgusting Chinese food we ate last night."

"Ewww!" I shriek. How come I don't remember that?!

He smirks. "After that, you fell back to sleep for a while. I stayed with you, of course. When you woke up later, you were extremely hungry, so we joined the rest of the house downstairs. You went straight to the kitchen, while I was talking to Fabian and KT. I wasn't paying attention to you for a few minutes, until I heard you scream. You were getting a glass of water, and you fainted."

My eyes grow wide. I passed out? What?

"During your fall, you dropped a glass of water, and managed to get shards of glass in your arm. That's why you have stitches there." Eddie explains.

I gaze down at my arm, where I can feel a sharp pain. Just as Eddie promised, there is a thick, black line of stitches trailing from below my elbow, almost to my wrist.

"Why did I pass out?" I ask.

Eddie takes my hand into his, and kisses it gently.

"You were extremely dehydrated. Apparently when you puke, you lose a lot of fluids, and you threw up so much that you lost enough fluid to suffer from dehydration. You went to sleep for too long afterwards, so that made you feel worse. By the time you woke up, you might as well have been stranded in a dessert for several days, you were so dehydrated."

I squeeze his hand for comfort. Wow, I was that dehydrated? That's freaky!

"You hit your head when you fell, too. You have a mild concussion. That's why your head hurts when you strain yourself too much." he adds.

I let everything he has just told me sink in. Wow, this is really scary!

"So I guess we shouldn't dine at Chinese Buffets anymore?" I joke.

He laughs. "Never again. I've been so worried about you…"

I gesture for him to lay down beside me. When he does, I curl up against him. He naturally wraps his arms around me, and I rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Weasel. I'm going to be okay…right?"

He nods, and kisses the top of my head. "Your doctor said you're going to be just fine. She's collecting the results of your blood work now to be extra safe. She's keeping you overnight too, for observation."

I groan. "Ugh, really? I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry my love. It's only one night, and I'll stay with you the whole time." he murmurs.

I smile, and tilt my head up so I can give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

He grins. "I love you too. More than I could ever possibly tell you."

I'm about to kiss him again, when suddenly I hear someone entering the room, disturbing us.

"Dr. Stevens!" Eddie exclaims, as he awkwardly slides out of the bed.

I stare at the woman in the white coat walking towards us. She must be my doctor.

"Hello Patricia! I'm Dr. Stevens, your primary Doctor. I'm sure Eddie here has given you the full summary as to why you are here, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, he did. Did you get my blood work back?" I question.

She nods. "I sure did. You're both fine, yet I still want to keep you overnight to be extra safe."

I stare at her in confusion. "What do you mean by both of us? Did Eddie freak out so much that you had to check his blood too?" I tease.

"No…" Eddie whispers, as he settles down beside me.

Dr. Stevens stares at us in fright.

"Oh…um…did you not know?" she asks.

"Not know what?" I question. What is she getting at?

Her eyes dart back and forth from me to Eddie. I glance at Eddie, who seems as lost and confused as I am.

"Patricia," Dr. Stevens starts, "I was referring to your baby; you're _pregnant_."


End file.
